The field of the invention generally pertains to toilet seat covers. The invention relates more particularly to a toilet seat cover assembly for use as a combination toilet seat cover and auxiliary bathroom seat with self-positioning, retractable backrest.
Bathrooms have traditionally been the smallest room in virtually all institutions and homes. Much of the bathroom space is typically reserved for such traditional bathroom fixtures as a bathtub or shower, a wash basin, and a toilet. Unfortunately, this leaves very little free space available for even small furniture items, such as a chair, for momentarily sitting and resting. A place to sit in the bathroom is often needed, however, for handicapped persons, convalescents, senior citizens, or anyone who fatigues easily. In many cases, the availability of a place to sit in the bathroom can significantly reduce the risk of falling and injuring oneself.
Due to the inadequate space, conventional toilet seat covers have often been used as provisional, impromptu bathroom chairs when necessary. However, because toilet seat covers are not particularly designed for use as a seat, they are unable to comfortably support a seated person as would a typical chair. For example, unlike a chair, neither the toilet seat cover or the toilet itself provides any back support when a person sitting on the toilet seat attempts to lean back. While some toilets incorporate the use of water tanks, they are not designed or suited to support a lateral force applied by a person leaning against it. Additionally, with the exception of some toilets especially made for use by handicapped persons, the height of the toilet seat and toilet seat cover when lowered is typically lower than an average-sized chair, which can make sitting and standing up much more difficult.
In light of these and other limitations of the conventional toilet seat cover, various toilet seat covers and accessories have been developed to improve the utility, comfort, and/or aesthetic appearance of the conventional toilet seat cover, as well as the toilet seat and toilet in many cases. In most cases, however, the need to provide a comfortable, chair-like seating area in the bathroom while conserving space has been ill-addressed, if at all.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,889, a toilet seat accessory is shown for use as a combination toilet seat cover and auxiliary juvenile toilet seat. The auxiliary juvenile toilet seat is hinged to a conventional toilet seat, and a backrest separately hinged to the auxiliary juvenile toilet seat. Use of the backrest, however, is limited only for children and not adults. Additionally the backrest can only be used in conjunction with the auxiliary juvenile toilet seat, which may often be unnecessary. Further, because the hinging action of the backrest is independent of the hinging action of the auxiliary juvenile seat, this requires multiple independent actions by the user to correctly set up and use the backrest instead of one. And finally, the backrest disclosed in the '889 patent is not designed or suited to rest or lean against at all. As shown in FIG. 6 of the '889 patent, although the stop member 28 and resilient spring member 27 function to prevent the support member 24 from moving up in the slot 26, there is nothing to prevent the support member 24 from moving down and exiting the slot 26. This is particularly true when a lateral force is applied, such as that exerted by a person leaning against the backrest.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,551 discloses a commode enclosure with a bottom closure cabinet and a top closure cabinet, for completely enclosing a toilet and water tank. The bottom closure cabinet has a hinged seating portion capable of swinging open to allow access to a toilet seat and the toilet. While the commode enclosure may be used as a seating area, it is essentially designed to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the conventional toilet. The all-enclosing features of the bottom and top closure cabinets are intended to cover up the drab and ordinary appearance of the conventional toilet bowl. It does so, however, by conspicuously taking up an extensive amount of bathroom space. Moreover, its demanding space requirement is compounded by its inability to completely retract or store away when accessing the toilet, which may cause discomfort or otherwise interfere with the conventional manner in which the toilet and toilet seat are used.